Not That Girl
by RedHeadVixen
Summary: Every time that Fiyero makes love to Sarima, she knows that it's not her he's making love to but a certain green skinned girl. Fiyeraba oneshot. Lots of smut and mature language. Rated M for a reason.


Summary: Every time that Fiyero makes love to Sarima, she knows that it's not her he's making love to, but a certain green skinned girl.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not the genius that is Gregory Maguire and therefore I do not own any of the wicked universe.

Sarima and Fiyero made love once a week. It was enough. He didn't truly love her and so he didn't want to have sex with her and she didn't want to have sex with someone who didn't love her no matter how much she loved him but they needed to produce an heir to the throne, so once a week was plenty for both of them.

Sarima knew that every time they made love, Fiyero's mind was anywhere but focused on her.

Sarima knew that as he undressed her, he imagined himself taking a long back dress off a certain green skinned girl rather than her pastel yellow sundress.

As he bent down to kiss her, she knew that he closed his eyes and dreamt about looking into a pair of warm chocolatey brown eyes, not her piercing blue eyes.

When he unhooked her bra, she knew that he secretly wished he was unhooking the black cotton bra of another girl rather than her red lacy lingerie.

As he took one of her breasts into his mouth and started sucking on it, she realised that he was dreaming about her breasts being someone else's.

"Fiyerooooooo," she moaned in pleasure, but she knew that he was barely listening to her.

And as he worked his way down to her panties and pulled them off with his teeth she was certain that he had almost convinced that he was making love to the girl he wanted.

Then, as he stuck two fingers inside her and started pumping them in and out as fast as he could she started moaning loudly "faster Fiyero, faster!" "Keep going" but she knew that he was trying to imagine her screams as the screams of the girl he loved.

"Gods Fiyero, you're incredible, keep going I'm almost there" Samira moaned, almost hitting her peak.

He then removed his fingers and Samira groaned with disappointment "why did you stop Fiyero? I was so clo…" "Oh!" She whispered as he put his head between her thighs and stuck his tongue inside her and swirled it around. He moaned with pleasure and Sarima knew that he was only moaning because he was visualising his head in between a pair of green thighs rather than her own tan ones.

"I'm so close Fiyero, keep going!" Cried Sarima then she threw her head back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she climaxed but she realised that Fiyero had barely even noticed what he had done to her.

"Fiyero, I need to feel you inside me now." Sarima begged, clawing at his boxers where she could feel his hardening cock but she knew that his obvious arousal wasn't because of her.

He obliged and pulled down his boxers and he lined up the head of his large rock hard cock with her entrance. Then with a grunt he pushed inside of her and started thrusting in and out of her. His face contorted with pleasure, he groaned loudly.

Fuck Fiyero, you're amazing! Don't stop!" Sarima cried almost reaching her climax.

"Mmmmmmmmm You're so fucking tight, you feel so fucking good!" Fiyero moaned

For a moment, Sarima almost thought that he was really present and that he was really talking about her. But she knew deep in her heart that that was only wishful thinking.

Fiyero continued to thrust in and out of her, getting faster each time.

As Sarima reached her peak, she raked her nails down Fiyero's back and cried out with pleasure "Fiyeeeeeeeeeeeeeero" as waves of pleasure filled her body. Her orgasm was so intense, it took her body a couple of minutes to recover.

Fiyero kept pumping in and out of her and with a few more thrusts he came. "Elphaaaaaaaaaba!" He groaned out his release. "Faeeeee, my love" he cried out as he rode out his climax.

That's when Sarima realised that no matter how long they would be married for and no matter how many times they had sex throughout that marriage, he was never going to get over Elphaba. No matter how much she loved him, he was never going to love her. Not the ay he loved Elphaba. Elphaba was the love of his life and he was never going to get over her as much as Sarima wanted him to she knew it was never going to happen.

For the first time, she was completely and truly heartbroken. She was completely in love with him but he barely knew she was there because he only had eyes for one girl, a girl who he was never going to move on from. She finally understood what unrequited love felt like. All this time she had tried to convince herself that Fiyero would get over Elphaba but she suddenly realised that she was just kidding herself.

Samira finally understood that she was in a marriage with a man who had no love for and who would never have any love for her but she was too in love with him to let him go so she had to take what she could get in this loveless marriage of hers.

He was holding her tight as he drifted off to sleep and probably into a dream about Elphaba and she snuggled closer to him and started to doze off too, she felt warm and happy and loved even though she knew that tomorrow it would be all over until next week when they were scheduled for their next "love making" session.


End file.
